mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Tina Small biography
Search for a biography or person by name... by First Name by Last Name #ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ NEWRANDOM Biographies.net Tina Small PORNOGRAPHIC ACTOR, PERSON 1959 – Who is Tina Small? Tina Small was a phenomenon,who charged world,despited what Wikipedia editors and idiots want you to think.They can be money strippers up,but the woman that inspired them.Some much for quality and exceptional excellence by the boys and girls at Wikipedia.Try a Wiki instead.There is more going on there,than a brunch of popus turds,with a high opinion of themselves. A truely beautiful woman the incomparible Tina Small was and hopely still is-discovered on a British Rail,in either the mid or late 1970's,she sent to model throught the 1980's,under the guidence of photographer John Xavier.Though one wonder,by some less busty pictures,some photos were taken as had only a 44 or 48 inch bust.Tina were a blond wig and looks less sure herself.Some have idiotically concluded there is three Tinas,a thought created by John Fox,the man gave us the likes of plastic big boobs Zena Folsom.Aka Zena Fulson or Zena Folsome.Yes,pornographic mag editors can't get stuff correctly from one place to another,but that is pornographic print magazine publishing is nearly dead and online. Anyone with half a brain can see there is young post nose job 16 year old Tina Small,older 19 year old Tina Small,23 year old Tina Small and post nose job/tit fixed-not reduction 25 year old Tina Small.Tina breast grew from 44 inches at age 13 to 84 inches by age 19-that's about 40 inches in a few teenage years back in the 1970s.44 by age 12 .49 inches by 13.54 inches by age 15.59 inches by 16.64 by 17.69 by age 18.74 by 19.79 inches by 20.84 inches by age 21 She had model good looks and body many strippers and adult film stars wish they had.Which may clue you in to why some them felt she was just too good to be true.Tina Small was not only very beautiful and boxum,but she had a brain in her head.Her words and thoughts,in her autobiography showed a woman of true intelligence,deep feeling,a very odd sense of humor and a sense of her world around her.Some ,not many think her book is a work of fact,but fiction,but to it read like a diary of a remarkable,young woman,shy,intelligent,caring,sensitive,who just also happen to possess long Rupunzell like hair and an amazing 84 inch big bust-the biggest around despite what the Guiness Book of World Records wants to think.A comic Babs was based on her self,which Tina Small approved of.It ran for time,in various publications,under it's own name The Adventures of Babs,as busty get shanghighed from place to another.Kiddnapped by evil agents,who mistakenly confuse with Agent 84,who sports a bust just as big as Babs.Then Babs is transported on a trackor beams,massively boobs thrust upward naked aboard a star ship,who breasting massively huge tits,are ten times bigger than hers.As Dolly Dee Cups,hadly a correct description for a woman,carrying MM or NN cups,like Tina Small,she meets Dracula and a stupid crook,who steals body,having huge,lovely tits,we all like.The comic continued as Bella,as meets a crazy woman,who iron big juggs,only have her tits way bigger than Bella. The Adventures of Babs/Dolly /Bella continued as was two other comic by others- one ok by big boob fans and the other stupi by an artist in some big boob porn magazine.Shows that Marvel and DC Comics,are not only ones publishing stupid shit. Megga Glance is an internet comic strip by Steve Palmer and Mike Forest,based on an ultra boxum version of Tina Small,sporting an even bigger 171 to 184 and 194 inch bust.Originally intended for magazine publication,it found its way on the odd choice of web site Diana the Valkyrie -a weirdo site to shocase muscle women and some presened big women.Later,three more Megga Glannz comics were added.The adventurers of Megga Glannz is parardy of the worlds Mega for huge and glans for well tits.Megga Glannz basically goes storylines her massive tits get in the way of getting work.Megga Glannz surprises a kid delivering pizza,while wearing a Jobba the Hutt t shirt.The kid gets a good look at her massive under side of her juggs.Megga accly drinks her friends bust enlarging tea and grows bigger,explaining her she went from 171 inches to 184 inches.Imaging that happening to Tina Small.Zippers would be exploding everywhere and cum would fly all over the place.Megga Glannz has a dream her breast grows massively huge,crushing the city and souring into space.And all Megga worries that her favourite red shirt got ripped and her tit grew imply huge,that would mostly kill her.Breast Expansion fan only think of how massively huge moon sized tits would be and how they physically cripple the female.Image cocks growing as big as a telephone pole and life would cripple you carrying that around,let alone failing to get hard.So much for silly,idiot fantasies. The new adventures of Megga Glannz now appears on Deviant Art,by an artist using the name Winter Warning.The new comic includes changes like Megga Glannzes little sister is now a red head with breast slightly smaller than her big sister-about 156 inches.Megga seems to work in an office,except for a series of comics,she worked as a spy seeking to stop Queen Gazongah was an idiotic comic strip,in a big breast magazine in the 1990s by artist Fred Rice- Uncle Bens grandson.It told the story of exotic Polynesian Queen Gazongah,who tits grew bigger as she orgasms.Yes parents of Queen Gazongah,the King and Queen obviously knew the family curse and her after slang terms for massively,freakishly huge tits.One wonders,did the former kings genitals grow freakishly huge as wifes tits grew ? The comic basically was that.The queen get fucked her tits grow as big as car or a skyscraper.Once you jack off,the fun wears off-much porn anyway,only here you feel dam silly having read the masturbatory fantasies of some idiot artist. Tohru Nishimaki is a big-breast fan and has produced a number of anime comes featuring really top-heavy ladies as the main characters. While he has never admitted his anime characters are modeled after any real person, he has written in his profile on his website that some of his favorite big-breast models are Chloe Vevrier, SaRenna Lee, Tiffany Towers, Letha Weapons, and Tina Small. Perhaps his most famous work is an adult oriented comic called "Blue Eyes" that has been in production with a number of issues published both in Japan and in the US. The character of "Sarah Christy Fairchild" in the comic seems to most resemble SaRenna, and IMO she was probably the inspiration for Sarah. (Tohru is a fan of Marilyn Monroe too, so it could be Sarah is a projection of a super busty Miss Monroe, not unlike our Miss Lee.) Also in Tohru's comic Sarah has a younger sister, Cecilia Christy Misono. Both women have a familial resemblance to each other which means they both appear to resemble SaRenna IMO, but to me Sarah is the one who bears the closest resemblence to SaRenna. BTW, Sarah has a teenage daughter Claire Florence Fairchild, who was some really huge (Tina Small /Chelsea Charms size) breasts. According to Tohru, Claire Fairchild is modeled after Tina Small. He drew Claire in memory of Tina, and they share the same birthday, Sept. 10th.Some of the stories written are loosely inspired by events and situations in Tina Small s Big Girls Don't Cry.Clair,like loves horse,though it her case,gives a horse's big cock a blow job and has sex with it's massive penis.Clair,like Tina seems to need to hold her massive breast,with her hands. Some feel Tina Small was the next Chesty Morgan,who it was claimed sported a 71 inches bust,while erroniously believe she just the first in a line of Zena Fulsom clones Cindy Fulson,Marea Biggs,Stephanie Stackwel,Vicky Little and others.Tina Small was the inspiration for ultra huge busty model for extra large strippers like Chelsea Charms and Beshine.Before her,there was no model ,stripper and porn actress walking around with an 71 to 84 inch bust. Tina Small wrote her own autobiographt called Big Girls Don't Cry Discuss this Tina Small biography with the community: Citation Use the citation below to add to a bibliography: Style:MLACHICAGOAPA "Tina Small." Biographies.net. STANDS4 LLC, 2018. Web. 23 Jun 2018. . Born Sep 1, 1959 Iping Also known as Titanic Tina Small Christina Jane Small Parents Sabastian Small Nationality United Kingdom Profession Adult model Pornographic actor Writer Employment Fling (1979 - 1984) Lived in Portsmouth Iping The Web's Largest Resource forBiographies & Historyjkk